mhifandomcom-20200214-history
Tribrid
Tribrids are an anomalistic and supernatural crossbreed between three or more species, which is considered to be a rare occurrence amongst the celestial dominion. This specific species has become the most gregarious and powerful immortals throughout the entire ramification of illuminated speculations as this liberating conjecture has vindicated on the similar accumulation of the original congregation of immortals. The specified term is used to describe the primordial manifestations of a fetus that has become born with the internal genes of a vampire, witch and werewolf as it consists of each of the municipal genes of each fulminated species; considering them the most indestructible immortals upon the universe. Once born, tribrids obtain the tri-consolidated strengths of their parental races and the authoritative attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage such as acquiring the internal métiers of each designated species and none of their weaknesses. (the Primordial vampire-werewolf-werecoyote hybrid) A new deadly type of tribrid appeared back in 5000 BC., when a Transcendent witch turned her hybrid children into werecoyotes by magically adding the DNA of another species to her already mutated children's DNA. She had successfully created a new deadly species. The children were now a hybrid of unimaginable proportions. They were stronger then any other primordial, in fact they were considered Ultimate Primordials. This made them 100% vampire 100% werewolf and 100%werecoyote, along with being 100% witch. Creation tribrids are considered a rare anomaly that have become the vexation of nature in order to replicate a concluding and original species that has become the primary consolidation that obtains gregarious and fulminated seclusions which are unquestioned through compressible ideologies from the accumulation of matriculated deviances. A tribrid is born through the perceptible occurrence of a human in order for nature to acquire a pure source of existence and illuminate the conception which inclines unparalleled ramifications. A Tribrid is created when one species has sexual intercourse with two or more other species. Tribrids obtain a distinctive measure of predatory abilities and internal numeration, which differentiates them from their parental races. However, tribrids are not required to consume the source of vital fluid in order to thrive within their immortal status as their bloodline is unique amongst the entire supernatural Community. Physiology Tribrids are indistinguishable from vampires and appear as they did when they were born from the fetus of a human albeit with a paler complexion due to lack of blood flow. When given into consideration throughout their infuriation stage, tribrids acquire fangs that usually protrude along with internal blood veins beneath their eyes; though they can be stimulated to unwillingly extend. Tribrids remain identical in an everlasting increment once they grow towards a distinctive age and will cease to experience progressive stages of development after they are born. Due to the lack of blood flow, tribrids do not have any bodily functions. However Caroline and her family have been shown to have a full functioning bodies. Because of this, in hybrid form they appear much paler almost a bluish grayish color with internal black veins protruding from their eyes. Although tribrids are classified as a predatory species, they are far more inhuman than their parental counterparts or mortal appearance advocate. Though they can control their internal ramification of vital fluid in a sophisticated manner, inducement reduces them to a more feral state. Tribrids are capable of intensified emotions such as compassion, adoration and self-control. When infuriated, a Tribrid's eyes will switch from their normal hypothesized eye color to being essential silver. This is classified as Black and silver. Nature Tribrids obtain a distinctive measure of predatory abilities and internal numeration, which differentiates them from their parental races. However, tribrids are not required to consume the source of vital fluid in order to thrive within their immortal status as their bloodline is unique amongst the entire supernatural dominion and they acquired an exception of maintaining retribution throughout any form of sustenance but the alterior motive is to consume blood from the original prospects upon the atmosphere. When infuriated and gregarious during matriculated situations, veins beneath their eyes begin to protrude and their entire sclera have the perception of being classified as black and silver. Psychology Although tribrids are classified as a predatory species, they are far more inhuman than their parental counterparts or mortal appearance advocate. Though they can control their internal ramification of vital fluid in a sophisticated manner, inducement reduces them to a more feral state. Tribrids are capable of intensified emotions such as compassion, adoration and self-control. Origins Throughout the supernatural series The Immortal Chronicles, the vampire Carlos resides within the municipal of New Orleans when his formidable sire abdicated from the illustrious seclusion in order for Carlos to become the destined reclamation that he has numerated to establish amongst the denizens of the beneficial accumulation. While ambulating and osculating within the vexations of the city, Carlos was vivaciously informed from an erroneous witch that a horrendous and atrocious prophecy would occur when a species that gradually consists of the internal genes of each dominant and pure races; whom would declare interrogative and everlasting hostilities amongst the original aggregation of immortals in order to conclude the reign of each parental celestial in order to exclude and eradicate the universe of supernatural numerations permanently. Exceeding amongst the compressible supplication, Carlos accumulated the retribution and validity of the Wiccan individual through the eradication of her corporeal liberation and each of her siblings whom each derived from a bloodline that has terminated the belief of the impending destruction amongst all parental supplications of celestial divinities. Apart from the horrendous tribulations that he experienced in order to extricate the impending prophecy from occurring, Carlos became intimately involved with a mortal woman whom each of them shared an everlasting adoration that was considered justifiable until Carlos negated to ruin her existence through enforcing his venom within her ramification in order to create her into a newborn. Through his futile seclusion, Carlos was unaware that his former significant obligation conceived a supernatural miracle whom became the first tribrid that consists of the genes through the three celestial parental races. Although the vindictive miracle was born, the mother of the child became eradicated due towards the agonizing accumulation of performing consumptions. Since the obstruction and progression of two centuries, Carlos proclaimed and discretely maintained the supernatural dominion within the municipal of the French Quarter in order to fulminate contradiction and severe replication since the previous encounter with desolated and pernicious benedictions concerning the ascension and arraignment of upcoming resolutions through the birth of a vindicational species. Powers & Abilities Tribrids are considered to be the strongest of the immortals. They are capable of taking on any supernatural or non-supernatural creatures despite age difference. * Solar battery: When a Tribrids is exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, the cells of his body store solar energy as a battery, enabling him to develop skills beyond description. Without the sun, Tribrids would not have superhuman abilities. A depowered Tribrids can regenerate his/her abilities if he/she get close to the Sun. These abilities seem to be relatively easy to master, or at least most of them, as some do take time and great effort (such as heat vision or arctic breath). Most Tribrids that have made it to Earth were aware of these powers and even for those who were not aware, such as Jor-El, who quickly adapted to his powers when he was forced to use them to save Louise McCallum fromLachlan Luthor, and Dax-Ur, who later learned of his abilities, saying: "It is Sunshine State had that effect on me." The more solar energy a Tribrids absorbs, the more powerful they become. * Unlimited Strength ''': Tribrids have limitless physical strength, especially in direct sunlight. In terms of what they can do, they can easily overpower and kill humans and any galactic beings; bend and break reinforced steel; crush wood panels; lift heavy objects; decimate large structures; and level whole cities. Tribrids strength increases with age, meaning the older a Tribrid grows, the stronger he or she becomes.The Hulk possesses the capacity for limitless physical strength.5323658189237238239 In effect, upon actually estimating Hulk's raw potential, the cosmic entity Beyonder stated outright that the Hulk's strength is intrinsically limitless. His uttermost potential is unlimited.236This statement has also been endorsed by the cosmic entity Stranger upon probing his capability.68However, each of the primary Hulk's personalities possess a base strength level. While functionally calm, the Gray Hulk is the weakest and the incarnation commonly referred to as the "Green Scar" is the physically strongest of all primary Hulk's incarnations. After being exposed to the energies from the exploding core of the ship that originally brought him to Sakaar, the Green Scar's base strength level was dramatically increased. However, while in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through the Hulk's body, magnifying his extraordinary strength drastically beyond his standard limits. The Hulk's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, and stress. The Hulk also grows stronger the more radiation240241242243 and dark magic244245 he catalyzes. Finally, as Amadeus Cho theorizes, Banner subconsciously restrains the Hulk's maximum potential because he quantifies and calculates the external variables so that the Hulk could never hurt someone. Cho corroborates his thesis with a logical analysis of all the Hulk's historical conflicts.246 However, if the suppression of Banner's restrictions occurs, the Hulk can neutralize this limitation, such as when he becomes Worldbreaker.247 The Hulk has also performed impressive feats of strength in his career.Tribrids are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a vampire. Even tribrids can eradicate an older vampire and are able to toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting mature vampires high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping werewolves apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of ancient vampires that are not considered Old Ones. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Tribrids who feed on humans are stronger than those who consume the vital fluid of another source.They are far much stronger then werewolves vampires normal hybrids non-hybrids immortals and humans. Even tribrids can eradicate an older vampire and are able to toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting mature vampires high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping werewolves apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of Ancient vampires. * '''Transformation: The process by which Tribrids usually transforms into the Hulk is presumably the result of the chemical catalyst, adrenaline (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Tribrids adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in a Tribrids case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms them into the Hulk. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to five minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenalin in the Hulk will return to more normal, reduced levels. However, there have been instances in which Tribrids became the Hulk without any discernible increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. As the Hulk's transformation is mostly a stress reaction, it is impossible to attack, wound or sedate Tribrids in their human form without Hulk erupting instantaneously in self-defense.193 * Superhuman Leaping: The Hulk is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. As the Hulk becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump farther than usual. The Hulk has transposed about 1,000 miles with a single leap,293and he jumped on top of the Mount Olympus from ground level.294 On more than one occasion, the Hulk has nearly jumped into the Earth's orbit.2952 Hulk even managed to reach the Mars's orbit.296 The Hulk also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height that he fell from.293 While calm, Hulk's leap has been measured to reach 473 mph.297 * Superhuman Strength Utilizations: The Hulk can inhale great quantities of air for several effects. For example, he can expel the air at great speeds to knock down forests 298 and even armed troops.28 This resource also enables the Hulk to defeat several superhuman opponents, such as Mr. Fantastic (Earth-616).299 The Hulk can slam his hands together to cause a powerful sonic vibration that propagates through the air and has been compared to the strongest hurricane in history.300 This thunderclap has been powerful enough to dissipate Sandman's offensive87 or to severely debilitate the Red Hulk.301 The Hulk can also hit the ground with his hands or legs to produce violent tremors that thwart opponents 302 and destroy structures.100 * Vast Invulnerability: In addition to immense strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury. The Hulk has survived tremendous amount of punishment throughout his career. The Hulk's skin is impervious to conventional blades, Adamantium and Vibranium being strictly the few known metals that can effectively pierce and penetrate his skin. Hulk was even able to excerptAdhesive X from his entire body without any injury.278 This invulnerability extends to the optic system since bullets,306 grenade shrapnel307, Hawkeye's arrows,308 and even Valkyrie's enchanted bladeDragonfang309 did not penetrate nor damage it. The Hulk is capable to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights,310311291295 maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and also massive impacts. The Hulk has withstood several times the impact of ground zero nuclear explosions,9431242120313314 the Human Torch's Nova Blast,315242 with a maximum temperature of one million degrees Fahrenheit, and the crushing pressures of 100Gs 53 without suffering damage or harm. In fact, when the Maestro's Dog O' War, a robot claimed to be able to crush Adamantium in its jaws in 7.3 seconds, had Hulk's exposed neck in its jaws, it was unable to even lacerate his skin before being ripped apart.316 The Hulk was also able to withstand a planet-devastating impact,240 a planet-shattering impact at point blank range,280 theGalaxy Master's planet-destroying strongest attacks,317 and a mighty blast from Galactus.318 Hulk even withstood energy calculated as over 100 times the power of Hercules' strongest blows.319 The Hulk's durability, much like his strength, is fueled by rushes of adrenaline while angry.304 This is also exemplified when Wolverine stated during World War Hulk that Hulk's skin was harder to damage.243 * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite the Hulk's high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause the Hulk injury. However, the Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body (even his limbs)320 with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. In fact the Hulk was able to systematically regenerate his internal organs and tissues in an alternate reality.321 In a notorious episode, Maestro even molecularly rebuilt his body after being atomized.322 The Hulk also demonstrated his exceptional healing capacity when, during a battle with Vector, all of his skin and most of his muscle mass were extracted from his body. Hulk regained his mass and healed within only seconds.323 Even the Omega-Level biokinetic Elixir's death touch could only retard him temporarily.324 The Hulk's regenerative factor also enables him to resist to physical transmutations.325326327300243 Additionally, the Hulk heals faster and more extensively the madder he gets.304For example, Carmilla Black once injected into Hulk's body a chemical substance that counteracts his healing factor. Amadeus Cho then caused the Hulk to get enraged enough for his immune system to repel the substance.246 Combined with the Hulk's superhuman durability, it makes him exceedingly difficult to defeat or incapacitate, as noted by Wolverine during their second battle.304 * Diseases Immunity: The Hulk is completely invulnerable to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS.328329 He can operate under intense conditions for extended periods of time due to his body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. * Decelerated Aging: For all intents and purposes Hulk lives indefinitely. Because of an enhanced regenerative healing factor, derived from the properties of gamma energy that empowers him, the Hulk has an extended lifespan. A possible future persona, the Maestro, was in his physical prime despite being over one hundred years old.316 In another alternate future it is implied that Hulk's body effectively lasts forever.321Bite Blood Cure: Tribrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. Blood creation: Thorak and the others are a new species of Tribrid, therefore they can create new species of hybrids. An example would be creating a vampire-werecoyote hybrid. Magic immunity: All the Rivers siblings are immuned to Witch magic because of the centuries spent fighting them, also because they drank the blood of witches. Lycanthrope Enhancement: A tribrid is capable of showing its perpendicular form when displaying its werewolf abilities. Such as bringing out fangs and claws with bright yellow eyes or in Shaun's case bright red eyes. Whether a tribrid has any choice in having werewolf aspects to its appearance is unknown. Telepathy: Due to their lycanthrope heritage, tribrids are able to hear each others thoughts while in wolf form and can while around others, especially vampires. Accelerated Healing: Tribrids can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Dream Manipulation: Tribrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. Tribrids can manipulate and enter the subconsious of other vampires and even an Old One if they are weak enough. Anger: If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, the strength of a tribrid can become temporarily heightened and can even subdue an older vampire within the seconds. Eidetic Memory: Tribrids are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget thanks to their vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Heightened Senses: Tribrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of any vampires and werewolves and hybrids. Mind Compulsion: Tribrids have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Full moon: a Tribrid's powers and abilities are heightened and are at their peak on a full moon. Curse trigger: because they are Primordials Thorak Shaun and Caroline have the ability to trigger the werewolf curse in triggered werewolves. Sire bond break: werewolf vampire werecoyote tribrids have a unique ability to break sire bonds between creator and creation by giving them their blood. * Werewolf Bite: Due to their werewolf heritage, a tribrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires; but the tribrid bite takes effect rapidly than a normal werewolf bite. Werewolf venom is always accessible to them as opposed to their werewolf counterparts who can use it only when transformed. * god-like Speed: Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are well beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Hulk's speed is so relatively high which, while tunneling underground from Subterranea to California, the Avengers apprehensively feared that the Hulk could fracture the San Andreas fault line in a matter of few hours.101 The Hulk has once spun around like a tornado at incredible speed to get Mr. Fantastic off him.29In a notorious display of speed and velocity, the Hulk could even surpass an aircraft while on land.191Hulk's astronomical speed extends to jumps, what allowed him to pursue and reach a space missile.2The Hulk also possesses immense swimming speeds as well. He has been clocked to be swimming at 80 knots,293 and has even matched Namor's underwater speed,92 even while Namor was moving at speeds enough to create a whirlpool,73 much to the Atlantean king's surprise. Referring to the Hulk's formidable speed, Banner pondered that the Hulk is able to run at eye-blurring speeds and swim fast enough to build propulsion.330 The Hulk has been fast enough to capture mortar shells and missiles shot at him.254331 The Hulk has also eventually been recognized to be extremely agile proportionally to his size.2912056253332272 His reflexes have even been described as "lightning-fast reflexes".333135 More examples of his prodigious reaction-time include pursuing and touching Silver Surfer while he was maneuvering at high speeds,70 and hit Spider-Man despite Peter's remarkable reflexes.334 * Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian on his father's side and half-Elder God on his mother's side; Tribrid's possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Tribrid's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. Tribrid's is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without their godly power Tribrid's is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians.13 * Life-Force: also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Tribrid's godlike powers. Tribrid's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Mjolnir.105 Unlike many other deities, Tribrid's unique Life-force allows them to have full access to all of their powers regardless of what realm they enters. 9 Tribrid's God-force is also the key to them using the God-blast.111 * Godlike Strength: In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the Asgardian gods.100112113114101115 His feats include destroying an arch weighing over a million tons,116crumbling Uru into dust,115 lifting the Midgard Serpent,117 who was large enough to coil around the Earth from head to tail multiple times over and crush it in its grip.112 Pushing the Worldengine, which reversed the Yggdrasil Tree .118 Thor nearly killed Angrir with a powerful blow, who had defeated the base level Red Hulk (He grows much more powerful from absorbing energy).119 His clash against Gorr shattered entire worlds. 120 He effortlessly threw a piece of star core at the god-bomb.121 He also physically held together the fissures of a badly damaged moon, and mended it with his lightning.120 *:: He has effortlessly snapped adamantium alloy cables by simply flexing.122 He pushed over the leaning Tower of Pisa with his finger. 123 His punch when met with same force has leveled a countryside124 and even closed dimensional rifts.125 He has towed the island hydrobase into New York Harbor.126 After being damaged in a battle, Thor literally holds up the George Washington Bridge long enough for Damage Control to fix it.127 Wonder Man conceded Thor as his superior.128 He has also resisted the gravity of a neutron star.129 * *:: Thor has proven capable of several acts of vast physical strength, including stalemating the Hulk in battle for an hour.130131 He was able to break Silver Surfer's force field with a single blow,101knocked out Namor with a single blow (despite Namor being fully hydrated during a rain storm),132 and has defeated the Bi-Beast,133 Red Hulk, 134 and Gladiator.135 He has also stalemated Hercules in various contests of strength, and nearly rendered the Juggernaut unconscious after negating his mystical defenses.136 Thor's strength is so great that he was able to launch Harald Jaekelsson's body into orbit with a single uppercut.137 ** Invulnerability: Being a god whose heritage is both half-Asgardian and half-Elder God affords Thor virtual invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, and he has a immunity to heat and subzero138 and lead and radiation poisoning.139140122141 Thor can drink mead all day long and not become drunk.[citation needed] Thor has flown through the heart of stars.142 He withstood what he thought to be the weight of a score of planets.143 Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer.144 Thor also once took a glancing hit by a Doomsday Bomb that was capable of ravaging an entire planet,145 and soon after that explosion he fell from space (leaving a crater miles wide) to a planet called Pangoria.145 He has withstood a blast from Odin,146 and even survived blasts from Celestials.100 With his powers reduced in half, Thor was able to withstand a blow from the Skurge the Executioner's axe.20 Thor is extremely difficult to kill as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, and Mjolnir.147 Thor can even survive absolute zero temperatures, and even though he was trapped inside, he showed no discomfort after being rescued by Hulk and immediately resumed battle.148 ** Superhuman Speed: Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the sun in a matter of seconds.61 Thor was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him.149 He can throw Mjolnir at several times the speed of light150151 and also swing Mjolnir at several times the speed of light while his strength was reduced in half.20 It has been established that the speed of Thor's hammer transcends both time & space.152 In addition, Thor can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds.153154 Thor could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Thor was the target of artillery fire132 and when he saw the speedy Hermes.155) Thor once stated that he was as fast as the lightning he commands.156 Thor can twirl his cape so fast that he creates a tornado.29 ** Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time, and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all.157 Using theBelt of Strength also doubles his stamina.[citation needed] While in the state of Warrior's Madness, Thor's stamina also increased tenfold.158159 ** Super Breath: Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds.102 ** Flight: Thor has shown the ability to fly1656166 and levitate167 without his hammer. ** Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep.168 ** Earth Control: After his resurrection, Thor has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and gained the ability to control the Earth. He has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself.104 He can control landslides and avalanches.115 ** Energy Manipulation: Thor has stated that he relies on the power of Mjolnir too often. Mjolnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Mjolnir is a tool, and Thor has natural energy manipulation abilities without Mjolnir. During Ragnarok, Thor had seen his family and friends fall to Loki's army and he reached down into himself for strength he never realized before and projected an energy blast so powerful that he knocked out Durok the Demolisher, who was so powerful that Thor, even with Mjolnir, was barely able to hold his own against. He can always projects omni-directional blast.170 ** Lightning/Electrokinesis: Thor usually uses Mjolnir to channel his storm abilities but he is capable of discharging lightning bolts from his hands.171 He also summoned a lightning bolt from the sky without Mjolnir to strike Hogun to revive him from near death.172 He summoned a lightning bolt to strike Hercules to break his grip on him.173 He once mended together a badly damaged moon with his lightning.120 ** Warriors' Madness: also known as the Sin Unpardonable.196 Warrior's Madness is the most forbidden malady in Asgard by law of Odin. Any who fall under it must pay the penalty, only the most bitter sacrifice can atone for it.197 Despite this allowing Thor to increase his strength and stamina tenfold, this threatens Thor's sanity. Symptoms include , mentally erratic, savage, animalistic, uncontrollable behavior, and unreasoning.158159198199200 Kryptonian Powers & Abilities Under their native Red giant star Rao, Kryptonians possess physical attributes similar to those of normalhumans. However, when exposed to solar radiation from a Yellow G-type main-sequence star, Kryptonians gain superhuman abilities that tremendously surpass those of humans and even most super- and metahumans.Batman even went so far as to say that these powers make Superman capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race. The powers obtained by the yellow sun are at their peak when their user fully understands and embraces them and themselves, as Clark was far weaker before learning of his heritage as the Kryptonian Kal-El and becoming Superman, as he strained under the weight of a huge oil rig he held up, exerting his full strength to the point of pain and falling unconscious into the ocean. He has never been seen straining when physically exerting himself afterward. Zod and his loyal Sword of Rao followers mastered their abilities due to their design upon birth, where they were made to learn quick and become increasing skilled on experience, though they did not master all of these abilities as they did not test their limitations as Kal-El did. Under a Yellow G-type Main-Sequence Star *** Superhuman Strength - Kryptonians possess tremendous, potentially incalculable superhuman strength while under a yellow G-type main-sequence star. They can generate incredible physical force with slight movements that are capable of breaking the sound barrier and creating extreme shock-waves and sonic booms in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force.This allows them to effortlessly bend and crush the hardest of metals in their bare hands (even extremely durable Kryptonian alloys and solidified liquid geo constructs, easily move extremely heavy objects, effortlessly shatter concrete, toss vehicles such as cars, trucks and entire trains great distances, easily overpower humans and even most super- and metahumansdecimate huge structures, and level whole cities. In addition, however, even a Kryptonian's peak strength can be further increased by direct exposure to yellow sunlight, so Kal-El's more extensive solar-energy supply makes him even stronger than other Kryptonians, such as Faora-Ul, Nam-Ek and Zod, who have only arrived on Earth relatively recently. Kryptonians can even generate enough force to knock out another Kryptonian (like Kal-El did to Nam-Ek, briefly), and enough to actually break through another Kryptonian's invulnerability, such as when Kal-El managed to break Zod's incredibly durable neck, though it took greater exertion than he had done before, while fighting Zod, generating a shock-wave in the process. **** Superhuman Stamina - Enables a Kryptonian to run, fly or exercise for very long periods of time without easily tiring. Kryptonians possess incredible endurance in all physical activities due to receiving better nourishment from the solar energy from our yellow sun. In addition, when Kal-El flew back to Metropolisfrom the southern Indian Ocean (on the other side of the world) at tremendous supersonic speeds, he showed no signs of fatigue at all, and proceeded to fight Zod without having to catch his breath. **** Invulnerability - Their extremely dense body tissue renders a Kryptonian virtually indestructible, capable of withstanding high-caliber bullets, sharp objects, extreme forces, asphyxiation, artillery shells, lasers, falls from great heights. Kryptonians are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold). In addition, Kryptonians are immune to all earthly diseases, bacteria and viruses. Some of the few things that actually can harm Kryptonians are Aquaman's Trident of Neptune, Wonder Woman's Sword,kryptonite xenominerals, and other Kryptonians (who can generate enough force to break through a